


Awake and Alive

by Mooonshine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooonshine/pseuds/Mooonshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FrostIron - Tony Stark/Loki</p>
<p>Alternative Universe - Medieval Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake and Alive

Awake and Alive

Première Partie

## Pepper

-Et ainsi s'achève le Jour de Justice.

 

Le Grand Conseiller Jarvis avait à peine fini sa phrase que Anthony Stark, Seigneur Souverain d'Iron se leva et se précipita hors de la salle du conseil.

Virginia Potts l’attendait devant les portes. Un seul regard lui suffit pour comprendre la question de son seigneur.

 

-Le médecin dit qu'il faut se préparer.

-Renvoyez-le et trouvez-en un autre, lui ordonna-t-il en ouvrant les portes.

-Tony...

 

Elle posa sa main sur son poignet, le retenant. Elle le connaissait maintenant depuis suffisamment longtemps, depuis l’enfance, pour se permettre de telles familiarités. Elle avait grandi avec l'homme bien avant de grandir avec le Prince.

 

## Tony

-Je refuse d'abandonner !

-Tous les meilleurs médecins du royaume sont du même avis. Et ils sont tous impuissants.

-Alors allez les chercher autre part, articula-t-il avant de passer les doubles portes de ses appartements privés. Hey... murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit.

 

Loki tourna faiblement la tête vers lui et sourit. Tony attrapa sa main et déposa un baiser dessus.

 

-Tu ne devrais pas être là. C'est le jour de Justice.

-Tu sais que je préfère mille fois mieux être dans un lit avec toi, sourit Tony en s'allongeant à côté de Loki.

 

Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux et embrassa son front brûlant.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, la main de Tony caressant les cheveux de Loki puis une violente quinte de toux brisa leur étreinte.

Tony ferma les yeux et serra les mâchoires en entendant la toux qui déchirait Loki. Puis elle cessa et Loki retomba sur les oreillers, épuisé, les lèvres tâchées de sang.

Tony réordonna les mèches éparses sur le visage de Loki et posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

 

-Repose-toi. Je suis là. Je reste avec toi.

 

Il continua de déposer de fins baisers sur le visage de Loki jusqu'à ce que ce dernier cède au sommeil.

Cela durait depuis deux mois. Ne leur offrant aucun répit. Ce qu'ils avaient, l'un comme l'autre, pris pour une grippe saisonnière s'était révélée être, en réalité, une maladie bien plus insidieuse, qui affaiblissait Loki de jour en jour. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, luttant pour maintenir les yeux ouverts, luttant pour respirer, luttant pour rester en vie.

 

-Pepper.

 

La voix du Roi tremblait. Elle s'approcha du lit avec révérence.

 

-Votre Altesse.

 

Tony se leva avec précaution, prenant soin de ne pas déranger Loki.

 

-Je pars pour Asgard.

-Votre Majesté...

-Ils ont ce qu'il faut pour guérir Loki.

-Tony... Nous ne sommes pas en bons termes avec Asgard, lui rappela-t-elle calmement.

 

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et ses yeux brillaient d'intensité.

 

-Je leur donnerai les salles du Trésor, le trône et même cette foutue couronne. Je leur donnerai Iron tout entier pour que Loki ne soit pas arraché à mes bras.

 

## Pepper

Elle hocha la tête, elle ne possédait pas d'arguments assez forts pour dissuader son Seigneur.

Tony se pencha vers Loki et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir de la chambre.

Pepper, le regard toujours fixé sur la silhouette allongée dans le lit royal s'adressa au médecin.

 

-Faites-en sorte qu'il reste en vie jusqu'au retour du roi.

-Mais Madame...

 

Elle se tourna vers lui.

 

-Je n'aimerai pas être à votre place si vous échouez.

 

L'homme inclina la tête.

 

-Bien Madame.

 

Elle quitta la pièce.

## Tony

-Vous n'avez pas d'audience Anthony Stark, Seigneur d'Iron, dit Heimdall, les deux mains sur son épée, bloquant l'entrée.

 

Tony se dirigea vers le gardien.

 

-Je sais. Mais je voudrais quand même entrer. Je dois parler au Roi Odin.

-Le Roi Odin n'est pas ici.

 

Tony ferma les yeux. Odin était sa dernière chance. Asgard seul possédait ce qui pouvait sauver Loki.

 

-Qui... Qui prend les décisions ?

-Son fils Thor règne en son absence.

 

Le bruit étranglé que fit Pepper lui fit tourner la tête vers elle. Il comprit en la voyant. La réputation de Thor le précédait.

 

-Alors je dois parler au Prince, dit-il en regardant le gardien droit dans les yeux.

 

Ce dernier resta silencieux, se contentant de le regarder, de lire en lui.

 

-Vous êtes un roi bon, Anthony Stark. Cela est connu, même à Asgard, dit Heimdall en se décalant, laissant le passage à Tony.

 

Tony le remercia et les portes s'ouvrirent. Il pénétra dans la salle d'Or d'Asgard. Il se dirigea vers le Trône d'Odin et s'agenouilla aux pieds de Thor.

 

-Moi, Anthony Edward Stark, deuxième du nom, fils d'Howard Anthony Walter Stark et Seigneur Souverain d'Iron, me présente, ici, à vos pieds, pour vous implorer.

-Vous entendez ça, le grand Tony Stark, Homme d'Iron est ici pour m'implorer !

 

## Pepper

La Cour d'Asgard éclata de rire et Pepper serra les dents en voyant son souverain ainsi moqué, mais lui ne bougea pas. Restant immobile dans cette position de soumission.

 

-Et que possède donc Asgard que Tony Stark ne puisse acquérir ailleurs ?

 

Pepper vit Tony expirer doucement, probablement pour retenir les mots violents qui menaçaient de passer ses lèvres.

 

-Vous avez un artefact.

-Asgard en a plus d'un.

 

Et les rires de nouveau. Mais Tony n'y prêta pas garde, continuant.

 

-Un puissant objet, capable, à ce que l'on dit, de guérir toutes les maladies.

 

Thor soupira.

 

-Mettons que je le possède ?

-Le... La personne que j'aime le plus sur cette terre est souffrante. La maladie l'entraîne loin de mes bras et la vie quitte son corps au moment même où nous parlons.

-Et ?

-C'est un homme bon. Il est mon cœur et mon âme. Sans lui, ma vie n'aurait aucune saveur.

-Asgard n'a que faire de la saveur de votre vie et n'a que faire de la vie de votre mignon.

 

Pepper s'attendit presque à ce que Tony s'élance sur le Prince pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. On n'insultait pas Loki devant lui sans en subir les conséquences. Mais Tony releva les yeux.

 

-Je vous offrirai ce que vous me demanderez si je suis en mesure de sauver sa vie, dit-il en fixant le Prince dans les yeux.

-Tout ?

 

Tony acquiesça.

 

-Même si je demandais votre Royaume ?

 

La respiration de Pepper se bloqua dans sa gorge.

 

-Si c'est ce que vous demandez alors Iron est vôtre.

 

Thor observa un instant Tony et fronça les sourcils.

 

-Pourquoi accepter de céder votre Royaume ?

-J'abandonnerai tout pour qu'il me soit rendu. A quoi bon régner s'il n'est plus à mes côtés ?

-Je ne veux pas d'Iron.

 

Pepper ferma les yeux un instant, elle connaissait son roi. Elle connaissait Tony. La mort de Loki serait sa fin. Et leur fin à tous.

 

-Asgard est mille fois mieux, qu'en pensez-vous ?

 

Un tonnerre de cris patriotiques retentit dans la salle d'Or.

 

-Il se dit que vous êtes un grand guerrier, Homme d'Iron. Et pourtant vous êtes là, comme un chien quémandant un os.

 

Tony resta silencieux, supportant les insultes. Il lui fallait cet artefact. Pour Loki. Pour lui. Pour eux.

 

-Faites une chose et je vous donne ce que vous êtes venu chercher.

 

## Tony

Le cœur de Tony battait à ses oreilles comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Pas même lorsque son père l'avait nommé son héritier devant tout le Royaume. Pas même lorsqu'on l'avait couronné à la mort de ses parents. Pas même lorsqu'il avait rencontré Loki.

 

-Tout ce que vous voulez.

 

Thor se leva du trône de son père.

 

-Battez-moi en duel.

 

Il fallut une longue minute à Tony pour se relever.

 

-Mon épée.

 

Pepper s'approcha de son roi.

 

-Votre Majesté…

 

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

 

-Ne tentez pas de m'en dissuader.

 

Thor claqua dans ses mains avec un grand rire.

 

-Qu'on apporte l'épée de l'Homme d'Iron ! Et que l'on nous fasse de la place ! Nous allons vous divertir mes amis !

 

La Cour d'Asgard exprima sa joie à grand renfort de cris et d'applaudissements.

Les gardes amenèrent l'épée et l'armure de Tony.

 

-Votre armure, dit Pepper en tendant le plastron à son roi.

 

Tony secoua la tête.

 

-Elle va me ralentir. Thor a plus de force. Je dois être plus rapide.

-Tony, si vous êtes blessé...

-Priez pour que je ne le sois pas, dit-il en refermant sa main sur son épée.

 

Thor l'attendait déjà au milieu de la salle, excitant la foule en leur exhibant ses muscles. Tony roula des yeux.

 

-Pitié dites-moi que je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Moins... Clinquant, je dirais. Enfin, maintenant.

 

Tony soupira et jeta un nouveau regard vers Thor.

 

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois le battre.

-Faites attention, il est...

-Musclé ? J'ai plus d’esprit que lui.

-J'allais dire colérique. Si vous le battez... Rien ne dit qu'il tiendra parole.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, Pepper.

-Alors, Homme d'Iron, vous venez ou je vous effraie ?

 

Tony sourit doucement à Pepper et fit face à Thor.

 

-En avant pour la leçon de danse.

 

Au premier coup, Tony fut projeté contre une des nombreuses colonnes de la salle d'Or. D'accord, donc Thor était fort. Il allait donc oublier les attaques frontales. Il lui fallait devoir faire preuve d'un peu plus de réflexion. Il devait fatiguer ce gros tas de muscles insolant.

Tony se contenta d'éviter les coups pendant plusieurs minutes. Son bras commençait sérieusement à le faire souffrir et sa prise sur son épée à faiblir. Il était plus que temps de mettre fin à ce maudit duel.

Il raffermit sa prise sur son arme, pensant à Loki. Pour une fois, il avait une bonne raison de faire ce qu'il faisait. Alors il devait vaincre. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il savait que Thor était loin d'être idiot malgré ce que certains disaient de lui. Le prince d'Asgard avait après tout su faire preuve d'ingéniosité face à ses ennemis et était sorti vainqueur à chaque fois.

Un futur roi ne pouvait être stupide mais il pouvait être imprudent et, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir de lui jusqu'à maintenant, le grand blond musclé était égocentrique tout comme lui-même l'était avant Loki. Il fallait juste qu'il pense à comment il réagirait pour trouver les points faibles de l'autre combattant.

Puisqu'il avait adopté depuis près de 10 minutes une posture défensive, il s'élança et l'attaqua frontalement. Il avait raison, Thor était surpris. Cette faiblesse se ressentit au niveau de ses jambes qui tremblèrent, et il en profita donc pour donner un coup de pied à ce niveau.

Cependant Thor prit appui sur son autre jambe et le frappa aux côtes de son bras droit et la force du coup l'envoya un peu plus loin. Thor en plus d'être plus musclé avait de l'endurance, deux de ses propres points faibles. Il contra les deux coups suivants mais n'aperçut pas la jambe de Thor se mouvoir et frapper à nouveau ses côtes.

Il était à présent certain qu'elles étaient fêlées. Malgré tout il continua d'attaquer en taisant la douleur, il se devait de gagner pour Loki. Contrairement à Thor, il avait une raison de se battre. Une raison noble qui plus est.

Thor ciblait ses côtes et lui n'arrivait qu'à donner des coups superficiels mais il continua. Il ne pouvait abandonner.

Il prit le temps d'observer les mouvements de son ennemi et se prit délibérément un coup afin de saisir son attaquant. Il pouvait à présent mettre un coup d'épée au prince d'Asgard mais il fit preuve d'imprudence. Penser lors d'un combat était certes une bonne chose mais l'instinct était bien plus utile.

Il se retrouva donc cloué au sol sous le poids du blond et, lorsqu'il tenta de se relever son torse se retrouva contre la pointe froide et tranchante d'une épée.

Il avait perdu.

 

-Vous avez perdu, Homme d'Iron.

 

Tony frappa le sol de son poing avec force tandis qu'un cri de bête blessée s'échappait de sa gorge. Il avait perdu. Thor l'avait vaincu. Il allait perdre Loki. Loki allait mourir par sa faute.

 

## Pepper

Pepper étouffa un cri en voyant son Seigneur ainsi menacé. En entendant Tony, elle parvint avec difficulté à retenir ses larmes.

Il était un bon roi, un grand roi, bien meilleur que son père ne l’avait jamais été. Il avait su faire du royaume d’Iron l’un des plus grands. Mais elle ne l'avait vu réellement vivant que depuis sa rencontre avec Loki puisqu'il s'évertuait, jusque-là, à satisfaire la mémoire d’un père décédé. Il semblait chaque jour las, mais son amour pour l'autre homme avait ravivé sa détermination et sa joie de vivre.

Elle l’avait vu changer en un être meilleur et... vivant. Il vivait enfin. Et pourtant, malgré tous ses sacrifices, tout le bien qu'il avait apporté à Iron et à son peuple, le destin s'acharnait contre lui. Lui arrachant la seule personne qui signifiait tant à ses yeux. Sa défaite allait entrainer sa mort.

Elle alla pour s’approcher de lui quand les portes s'ouvrirent et qu’une voix forte retentit.

 

-Mais que se passe-t-il ?

 

Pepper tourna la tête pour voir le Roi d'Asgard, Odin, entrer dans la salle d'Or. Il se dirigea vers son fils d'un pas décidé. En reconnaissant l'homme vaincu au sol, il repoussa le Prince.

 

-Veux-tu donc tant raviver la guerre ?

-C'était un combat singulier, Père.

 

## Tony

Tony se releva en titubant, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration. Perdu. Il avait perdu.

 

-Pour quelle raison êtes-vous présent dans mon royaume ? Et en train de vous battre contre mon fils, Thor Odinson, Prince d'Asgard ?

 

Un voile noir recouvrait les yeux de Tony. La douleur physique n'était rien en comparaison à celle de son âme. Perdu. Il avait perdu.

 

## Pepper

Pepper s'approcha.

 

-Votre Majesté.

 

Odin tourna la tête vers elle.

 

-Le Seigneur Souverain Anthony Stark est venu à Asgard pour implorer votre aide, expliqua-t-elle avec calme.

 

Les rois ne lui faisaient pas peur, elle en avait côtoyé deux et grandit avec un.

 

-Mon aide ? Et que veut Anthony Stark qu'il ne puisse se procurer autre part qu'à Asgard ?

 

## Thor

Thor esquissa un sourire, reconnaissant ses mots dans les paroles de son père. Depuis toujours il s'était senti inférieur à lui et la simple présence de son père l'écrasait. Cependant pour la première fois, il partageait la même opinion que ce majestueux roi réputé pour son savoir et sa sagesse. A présent, il était enfin à sa hauteur.

 

-Le Seigneur Souverain espérait vous demander une de vos pommes d'Or.

 

Odin la regarda un instant avant de poser son regard sur Anthony Stark. L'homme n'était pas en très bonne forme, certes, mais il ne semblait pas souffrant.

 

-Tu t'es attaqué à un homme malade ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant ensuite vers son fils.

-Non ! Répondit Thor, outré.

 

Il était un guerrier d'Asgard. Un homme d'honneur.

 

-Il voulait la pomme pour son...

 

Thor se tut, ne sachant quel terme utilisé. Les Ases étaient des hommes fiers et de grands guerriers. Ils ne s'allongeaient pas avec d'autres hommes. Ils n'étaient pas faibles. Mais Stark... Stark n'était pas faible non plus. Il l'avait peut-être vaincu mais ce fut lors d'un combat mémorable. Stark était un grand guerrier. Et pourtant... Pourtant il avait choisi...

 

-Thor ?!

 

Thor regarda son père et Odin lut la confusion dans le regard de son fils.

 

## Tony

Tony en profita pour prendre la parole ; chose dont jamais il ne se serait permis auparavant. On ne s'interposait pas entre un Roi et son Prince. Et encore moins entre un père et son fils. Il avait suffisamment vu son père, son seigneur rappeler à l'ordre ceux qui avaient osé déroger à cette règle.

 

-Roi Odin, je sais que je n'ai pas d'audience auprès de vous et que mon arrivée est tout sauf la bienvenue mais le temps me presse. La mort réclame l'homme que j'aime et je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Seule une de vos fameuses pommes d'Or pourra le sauver.

 

## Odin

Odin observa Tony s'agenouiller devant lui, une grimace de douleur passant sur son visage. Anthony Stark était un homme puissant, régnant sur son royaume avec sagesse et volonté. Il n’était pas homme à supplier. L’affaire devait être grave.

 

-L'amour ? C'est l'amour qui vous a fait combattre mon fils ? C'est l'amour qui vous fait mettre à genoux devant moi ?

 

## Tony

Tony acquiesça. Odin pouvait rire de lui, il s’en fichait. Il n’avait que faire de sa fierté et de sa dignité. Son père le maudirait s’il était encore de ce monde, il renierait l’homme qu’il était devenu. Le plus honorable des Seigneurs Souverains d’Iron, Howard Stark se refuserait même à l’appeler un homme. _Le nom des Stark est à honorer._ Sa voix résonnait encore aux oreilles de Tony. Combien de fois son père lui avait-il rappelé l’importance de l’honneur ? Mais aujourd’hui, il baiserait les pieds d’Odin si cela lui permettait de sauver Loki.

 

-Levez-vous, Roi d'Iron.

 

Tony n'avait même plus la force de se redresser. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Il était même certain de ne plus jamais pouvoir regarder Loki dans les yeux...

Il avait honte de lui-même. Il allait maintenant devoir se protéger derrière un masque et regarder ce Roi d'Asgard le ridiculiser plus qu'il ne l'était.

Odin le condamnait à une vie sans Loki. Il allait retourner à sa vie d'avant en ignorant même comment il avait fait pour rester en vie. Pour survivre.

Oh, certes, il respirerait et son cœur continuerait à battre mais ce serait tout. Il ne serait plus qu’enveloppe vide, Loki emportant tout de lui dans son passage vers l’au-delà.

S’ils avaient eu plus de temps, il aurait pu faire appel à son armée et prendre ce qui lui était nécessaire de force, mais maintenant… tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était de repartir à Iron et être avec Loki jusqu’à ses derniers instants.

Il sentit à peine la main d'Odin se poser sur son épaule.

 

-Je vous accorde ce que vous êtes venu chercher.

 

Il releva la tête, ébahi par les paroles du Roi. Il avait perdu alors pourquoi…

 

-Mais père, j'ai remporté la victoire!

-Non Thor. Tu as gagné dans un combat de force mais tu as perdu face à sa noblesse. Ta suffisance t’aveugle. Peut-être ai-je fait une erreur en révélant si vite ma volonté à faire de toi mon héritier sur le trône d’Asgard. Tu as encore de nombreuses choses à apprendre, et pourtant tu refuses de les voir. Le Roi d'Iron a peut-être perdu face à toi mais tu vas néanmoins apprendre de lui.

 

## Thor

Thor fronça les sourcils. En quoi cet homme pouvait-il lui apprendre quelque chose ?

 

-L'amour est une raison suffisante pour tout abandonner. J'espère un jour que toi-même, mon fils, tu puisses connaitre une telle chose, cette force qui est bien plus puissante que celle que tu possèdes en ce moment même.

-Tu ressembles tellement à ton père Thor... Plus que tu ne le crois.

 

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la Reine d'Asgard tandis qu'elle se levait  de son fauteuil et s'avançait vers les trois hommes.

 

-Avant de me connaître, Odin Borson était connu pour être impitoyable et insouciant. Je ne lui aurais jamais dit oui s'il n'avait pas changé en me côtoyant...

 

Elle échangea un sourire doux avec son époux.

 

-L'amour est la plus puissante force dans ce monde, reprit-elle. Certains disent qu'il ferait bouger des montagnes, d'autres disent qu'il n'est qu'une illusion idiote inventée par des romantiques. Mais n'as-tu pas trouvé le Roi d'Iron merveilleux lors de ce combat ? N'as-tu pas été touché ? Seul l'amour est capable de ça.

 

Elle se plaça aux côtés de Tony, face à son fils.

 

-Il a beau avoir été vaincu par ta grande force mon fils, mais c'est toi que ce combat va à présent changer... te rendre meilleur. Tu vas apprendre plus de ta victoire, que lui de sa défaite.

 

Frigga posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Tony. Avec un sourire, elle lui fit comprendre de le suivre. Pepper leur emboîta le pas tandis que le Reine d’Asgard les conduisait hors de la salle d’Or.

 

## Tony

-Roi d'Iron !

 

Tony tourna la tête vers Odin.

 

-Un jour, Asgard fera appel à Iron.

 

Tony hocha doucement la tête.

 

-Je suis votre débiteur éternel, Roi Odin. Lorsqu’Asgard en aura besoin, je serai là.

 

Ils quittèrent la salle d'Or et parcoururent les couloirs du palais, prenant à peine le temps d’admirer les magnificences qui s’offraient à leurs yeux. 

Ils s’arrêtèrent enfin. Tony leva les yeux pour voir les pommiers frémir sous le vent. Frigga cueillit une pomme et la tendit à Tony.

 

-Une pomme d'Or des Jardins d'Asgard. Il lui suffit de la manger et il sera guéri.

 

Tony secoua la tête.

 

-Il ne pourra pas... Il a cessé de s'alimenter depuis des jours.

-Peut-il en boire le jus ? Intervint Pepper.

 

Frigga réfléchit quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

 

-L'effet sera plus long mais identique.

 

Tony se saisit de la pomme avec délicatesse. Presque sceptique qu'un simple fruit soit la solution qu'il cherchait tant.

 

-Donc ça va fonctionner ?

 

Frigga sourit et posa une main sur la joue de Tony.

 

-Rentrez chez vous. Et allez le retrouver.

 

Le souffle de Tony se coinça dans sa gorge et il hocha la tête avec gratitude.

Frigga sourit de nouveau et retira sa main. Tony se redressa et se racla la gorge.

 

-Pepper.

-Votre Altesse ?

-On rentre à la maison.

Les appartements étaient silencieux lorsqu'ils en passèrent les portes. Auparavant ils étaient toujours remplis de musique, de conversations, de lectures, de théâtre ; Loki n'aimait pas le silence.

Les appartements étaient sombres lorsqu'ils en passèrent les portes. Auparavant ils étaient toujours lumineux, que ce soit par les grandes fenêtres ou par les flammes de l'immense cheminée ; Loki n'aimait pas l'obscurité.

Pepper se tourna vers Jarvis.

 

-Quant est-il...

 

Le chambellan secoua doucement la tête.

 

-Je craignais qu'il n'arrive pas à temps... Son état s'est encore dégradé. Les médecins disent que c'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas encore parti... C'est comme si... Comme s'il l'attendait...

 

Pepper porta son regard sur son Seigneur, si Loki venait à mourir malgré tous ses efforts... Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

 Tony s'approcha doucement du lit, dérangé par l'odeur âcre qui régnait dans la pièce.

 

-Tu étais parti.

 

La voix était plus faible qu'un murmure et chaque respiration arrachait des sifflements à Loki.

Tony déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient gelées.

 

-Je suis de retour.

-Tu es blessé.

 

Tony secoua la tête.

 

-Ce n'est rien.

 

Loki attrapa sa main, sa prise à peine plus forte que celle d'un nouveau-né.

 

-Il faut que l'on parle de ton futur.

 

Tony secoua de nouveau la tête.

 

-Nope. Pas besoin.

-Anthony.

-Oh. Anthony, hein ! J'suis vraiment dans le pétrin alors, chuchota le roi avec un sourire joueur.

 

Un sourire faible disparut aussitôt qu'il naquit. Loki glissa une main sur sa joue.

 

-Je vais mourir.

 

Tony secoua la tête.

 

-Non. J'ai été cherché quelque chose. Quelque chose qui te guérira.

-Tony...

 

La main se fit caresse sur sa joue.

 

-Je ne suis plus assez fort.

 

Tony secoua de nouveau la tête et embrassa la paume de la main de Loki.

 

-Fais-le pour moi, d'accord ?

 

Loki acquiesça doucement, les yeux à-demi clos. Tony l'aida à se redresser sur les oreillers et porta une fiole d'argent à ses lèvres.

Loki en but le contenu puis s'adossa contre les oreillers, les yeux clos.

 

-Du jus de pomme...

-Des pommes d'Or d'Asgard.

 

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

 

-Tu iras mieux, dit-il en s'installant aux côtés de son amant dans le grand lit.

 

Il le tint jusqu'à ce que le sommeil emporte de nouveau Loki. Tony baissa les yeux sur la fiole d'argent dans sa main. Il espérait tellement que cela allait fonctionner. C'était son dernier recours, son dernier espoir.

Il leva les yeux en entendant les portes s'ouvrir et croisa le regard de Jarvis.

 

-Vous êtes blessé.

 

Tony acquiesça doucement. Il avait totalement oublié ses blessures, Loki étant sa seule pensée.

Le vieil homme s'approcha d'eux.

 

-Vous devriez prendre mieux soin de vous.

-C'était nécessaire.

 

Un silence envahit la pièce.

 

-Jarvis ?

-Votre Altesse ?

-Est-ce que vous pourriez rester auprès de lui ? Je ne peux négliger mes devoirs davantage.

 

Tony releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de son chambellan.

 

-Il n'y a personne en qui je puisse avoir autant confiance.

-Bien sûr, le rassura-t-il.

 

Tony quitta le lit.

 

-Il faudra lui faire boire de ceci - il désigna la fiole - à chaque fois qu'il en sera capable. Et... Et me prévenir si les choses changent.

 

Il se pencha vers Loki et Jarvis le vit déposer un baiser sur la peau du malade et entendit distinctement le "je t'aime" murmuré.

Tony se redressa.

 

-Merci.

 

Il quitta la pièce avec un dernier regard pour la forme allongée dans le lit.

 

Loki était entre de bonnes mains avec Jarvis. L'homme l'avait quasiment élevé et il avait plus d'un père à ses yeux que Howard Stark ne l'avait jamais été. D'ailleurs, c'était la ligne de conduite de Jarvis qu'il suivait, ses conseils qu'il tâchait d'appliquer jour après jour et non ceux de son propre père.

Jarvis avait éduqué l'enfant qu'il avait été pour qu'il devienne un homme bon, tandis qu'Howard avait fait en sorte qu'il se montre un roi impitoyable. C'est certes une bonne chose, surtout pour un souverain, mais l'éducation de Jarvis était plus utile au quotidien.

Grace à lui, il était aimé de tout son peuple, des nobles de sa Cour aux domestiques qui le servaient jusqu'aux paysans qui cultivaient ses terres et même plus que ça, ils le respectaient. Si l'on venait à leur demander ce qu'ils feraient pour sauver leur roi, tous diraient qu'ils iraient jusqu'à mourir.

Il était ce genre de Roi.

## Pepper

Pepper poussa les portes et entra en silence dans les appartements royaux.

 

-Un changement ? murmura-t-elle à Jarvis.

 

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

 

-Il refuse même de prendre du repos.

-Je vous entends, grogna Tony. Et je vous signale que je suis dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, alors je ne vois pas de quelle autre façon je pourrais me reposer.

-Vous avez fait votre possible.

-Qui est le suivant ? Demanda Tony à la place de répondre.

 

Pepper échangea un regard entendu avec Jarvis. Aucun d'eux n'était dupe.

 

-Lord Hammer.

-Encore ?

-Vous l'avez déjà décommandé trois fois. Il réclame une audience.

 

## Tony

Tony soupira et caressa les cheveux de Loki.

 

-J'arrive.

 

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Loki et suivit Pepper dans les couloirs du palais.

Cela durait depuis deux jours. Depuis son retour d'Asgard. Il veillait à faire boire à Loki le jus des pommes d'Or à chacun de ses réveils. Mais malgré cela, ses yeux restaient obstinément clos.

C'était toujours un déchirement quand il devait quitter Loki mais il avait des devoirs en tant que Souverain qu'il ne pouvait ignorer.

Et c'était à Pepper que la tache incombait de venir l'arracher à Loki. À certains moments, elle aimerait faire de tout son possible pour qu'il ne soit que Tony, un homme comme les autres, capable d'aimer sans limites et autorisé à être avec son amant autant qu'il le souhaitait. Mais il était Anthony Stark. Il n'était pas un homme comme les autres, il appartenait tout entier à Iron. Alors, même si cela lui brisait le cœur, elle se devait de lui rappeler qu'il avait des responsabilités. Que son peuple avait besoin de lui.

Tony soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait mieux à faire que d'écouter les plaintes de Hammer. L'homme lui était déjà habituellement d'une antipathie extrême, mais aujourd'hui, ses petits ennuis l'irritaient encore plus que d'habitude. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Loki qui se battait pour ne pas sombrer et ce petit nobliau lui parlait de dîmes et autres taxes. Il avait plus important à faire. Il avait besoin d'être auprès de Loki, de lui tenir la main, de lui caresser les cheveux. De lui montrer qu'il était à ses côtés à chaque moment aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Il avait besoin que Loki le voit, malgré le fait qu'il le sache déjà.

Il était tiraillé entre les deux entités importantes de sa vie, les deux choses qui le faisaient être lui : Loki et Iron. Et négliger l'une pour l'autre lui paraissait inconcevable et intolérable. En restant auprès de Loki, il faillirait en tant que roi. En gouvernant comme si de rien n'était, il faillirait en temps qu'amant.

 

-Et c'est pourquoi, j'estime qu'il est important...

-Votre Majesté !

 

Lord Hammer se tourna pour voir un valet entrer en courant dans la Grande Salle.

Tony se redressa sur son trône, les mains serrés sur les accoudoirs. Et si... Le cœur de Tony se serra. Et s'il venait lui annoncer que Loki... Non ! Il ne le permettrait pas. Jamais. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'il avait fait en vain. Loki vivrait. Il devait vivre.

Il se leva de son Trône.

 

-Mais... Votre Majesté...

 

Mais Tony n'entendit pas Hammer et quitta la Grande Salle, ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux membres de sa Cour qui l'observaient faire avec surprise.

Bien sûr, ils avaient tous remarqué que leur Souverain avait changé. Ils savaient que depuis plus de deux mois, il passait tout son temps libre dans ses appartements, auprès de Loki. Ils savaient également que l'homme était souffrant, gravement à en croire les médecins et autres guérisseurs qui étaient apparus à la Cour dernièrement.

Mais ils savaient surtout que la présence de Loki avait été plus que bénéfique pour leur Souverain. C'est pourquoi, tous ceux présents respectaient sa décision de les quitter pour voir Loki. Ils savaient que le dévouement et le sacrifice de leur Souverain à Iron avait une limite, une seule, et c'était Loki.

Tony pénétra dans ses appartements à toute allure, ouvrant les portes à la volée.

 

-Loki ?

 

Son cœur se calma et il sourit en croisant les yeux verts de son amant.

 

-Hey, dit-il doucement, en s'approchant du lit.

-Hey.

 

Tony attrapa la main de Loki et la serra fortement entre les siennes. Il était là, bel et bien à ses côtés, et aucune toux ne le déchirait et la maladie ne menaçait plus de l'emporter loin de lui.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Loki.

 

-Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai... J'ai faim.

 

Tony éclata de rire.

 

-Jarvis ?

-Monsieur ?

-Rapportez-nous des fraises, dit-il en s'installant dans son lit, aux côtés de son amant.

-Bien monsieur.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait aussi sombre, Tony ? Demanda Loki en s'appuyant contre son amant.

-Et ouvrez les rideaux.

 

La lumière entra de nouveau dans la chambre, éclairant les deux amants enlacés. Les rayons du soleil avaient été totalement bannis de cette pièce lorsque Loki était tombé malade, et Tony en avait été profondément touché. Depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, le brun ne supportait pas une pièce sombre mais sa santé l'avait privé de ce plaisir.

Tony resserra sa prise sur Loki. Savoir son amant dans ses bras, pouvoir le toucher sans ce dire qu'il lui briserait un os, sentir sa respiration.... tout ça lui redonnait espoir. Sans parler de son désir de se nourrir à nouveau ! Maintenant il avait la certitude que tout irait mieux.... Loki s'était battu contre la maladie et l'avait vaincu. Comme toujours, il était un survivant.

**Author's Note:**

> Première Partie Béta par SaraTheBest...
> 
> Je suis à la recherche d'une bêta pour la seconde partie... A bon entendeur !!! Contactez-moi si ça vous intéresse


End file.
